Fun Boy Three
Fun Boy Three were a short-lived but successful English new wave pop1 band, active from 1981 to 1983 and formed by singers Terry Hall, Neville Staple and Lynval Golding after they left The Specials. Contents 1 History 2 Discography 2.1 Albums 2.2 Live albums 2.3 Compilation albums 2.4 Singles 3 References 4 External links History The Fun Boy Three reduced the ska sound that they and Jerry Dammers had crafted with great success with The Specials and initially took a more minimal approach with the focus on percussion and vocals.2 For their second album they assembled a six-piece backing group including a cellist and a trombone player, allowing the record to feature more diverse and expansive arrangements, and also enabling them to play live instead of being a purely studio group as previously. The band enjoyed six UK Top 20 hits, including "The Lunatics (Have Taken Over the Asylum)" and "Tunnel of Love" and created two albums of which the eponymous Fun Boy Three was the most successful. The follow-up album Waiting, produced by David Byrne, was well-received critically345 but did not sell as well. The trio's last UK hit was "Our Lips Are Sealed", co-written by Terry Hall and Jane Wiedlin of The Go-Go's, who had a U.S. hit with the song a year earlier. They then toured the United States and split afterwards. They were also credited with helping launch the career in 1982 of Bananarama, whom Hall first saw in The Face magazine. The three women provided credited chorus vocals on the hit "It Ain't What You Do (It's the Way That You Do It)"; the Fun Boy Three later sang on the Bananarama song "Really Saying Something". Discography Fun Boy Three discography Studio albums 2 Live albums 1 Compilation albums 6 Singles 9 Albums Year Album details Chart positions Certifications (sales thresholds) UK 67 NL 8 NZ 9 US 1982 Fun Boy Three Released: March 1982 Label: Chrysalis Records 7 10 17 – UK: Gold10 1983 Waiting Released: February 1983 Label: Chrysalis 14 47 11 104 UK: Silver11 "–" denotes releases that did not chart or were not released in that territory. Live albums Live on the Test (1994) (recorded 1983) Compilation albums The Best of Fun Boy Three (1984) Fun Boy Three - The Best of (1996) Really Saying Something: The Best of Fun Boy Three (1997) Fun Boy Three/The Colourfield The Singles (1994) Singles Year Title Chart positions Album UK 612 AUS IRL 13 NL 8 NZ 9 US Club Play 1981 "The Lunatics (Have Taken Over the Asylum)" 20 – 28 – 46 – Fun Boy Three 1982 "It Ain't What You Do (It's the Way That You Do It)" (Fun Boy Three with Bananarama) (UK Certification: Silver11) 46 55 5 3 37 49 "Really Saying Something" (Bananarama with Fun Boy Three) 56 74 9 16 – 16 Deep Sea Skiving (Bananarama album) "The Telephone Always Rings" 17 – 29 49 – – Fun Boy Three "Summertime" 18 – 13 – – – — "The More I See (The Less I Believe)" 68 – – – – – Waiting 1983 "The Tunnel of Love" 10 – 14 38 – – "Our Lips Are Sealed" 7 – 13 – – – "The Farm Yard Connection" (Germany only) – – – – – – "–" denotes releases that did not chart or were not released in that territory. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Fun Boy Three Allmusic bio 2.Jump up ^ Green, Jim & Robbins, Ira "Fun Boy Three", Trouser Press, retrieved 27 January 2010 3.Jump up ^ Review from Allmusic 4.Jump up ^ Fun Boy Three from Christgau's website 5.Jump up ^ Robert Palmer (August 10, 1983). "The Pop Life". The New York Times. Retrieved 2009-11-11. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Fun Boy Three - Full Official Chart History". Official Charts Company. Official Charts Company. Retrieved 19 January 2016. 7.Jump up ^ Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 216. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 8.^ Jump up to: a b "charts.org.nz - Discografie Fun Boy Three". Hung Medien. Retrieved 2011-09-09. 9.^ Jump up to: a b "charts.org.nz - Discography Fun Boy Three". Hung Medien. Retrieved 2009-11-07. 10.Jump up ^ "Albums in the Year 1982". © 2007-9, Steve Hawtin et al. Retrieved 2009-11-07. 11.^ Jump up to: a b "British certificates: searchable database". bpi.co.uk. Retrieved 30 June 2010. 12.Jump up ^ Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 519. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 13.Jump up ^ "The Irish Charts". IRMA 2006 - 2008. Retrieved 2009-05-30. External links Category:English new wave musical groups Category:English pop music groups Category:Music in Coventry